Pecadores del Alba
by Karocchi
Summary: Gula, Ira, Lujuria... 7 Pecados Capitales de los cuales abusar. Arriesgate a entrar y conocer, de una vez por todas, una faceta distinta. Gula UP! ShikixRima.


¡Buen día!  
He decidido enseriarme, y aquí os traigo la primera parte de una serie de drabbles y One-Shot's inspirados en los 7 pecados capítales, adaptados a Vampire Knight.  
Diferentes parejas que reflejarán dentro de lo que puedan el pecado asignado(?).  
Bueh...

En primera, se podría decir que esto es como un bocadillo mientras mi isnpiración regresa y me ayuda a continuar mis demás historias congeladas. Por favor, denle un buen recibimiento a este humilde tema y ¡disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Título: **Pecadores del alba  
**Fandom:** Vampire Knight  
**Tipo:** One-Shot  
**Pareja: **Shiki Senri & Rima Tôya  
**Resumen:**Por muy inmutables que se viesen ambos, seguían cediendo ante el pecado de la sangre. De todas maneras, eran pecadores del alba por naturaleza.

* * *

**Pecadores del alba  
**_Gula_.

* * *

Las aburridas clases habían empezado, y con ello, cierta pareja de modelos se centró en hacerse morisquetas y señas entre clases, que solo ellos entendían. No era común de Senri Shiki y Rima Tôya ser el principal objeto de la furia de un profesor dedicado a su trabajo, más sin embargo, todo en la vida tenía un principio, y este, amigos míos, era el principio de algo verdaderamente perturbador.

—¡Shiki, Tôya, abandonen la clase! —Exigió muy molesto cierto profesor de carácter irritable y sombrero de vaquero, exasperado ante la insistencia de los jóvenes en estropear su aburrida clase —¡De poder, les dispararía por semejante falta de respeto! pero Cross me lo impide, así que ¡Para afuera!

Los modelos observaron con llameante furia en su mirada al cazador, para acto seguido, levantarse de sus respectivos puestos y encaminarse a la salida elegantemente, como era lo normal en seres tan hermosos y aparentemente perfectos. El pelirrojo de ojos azules ladeó su rostro hacia el fondo de la clase, donde divisó a Aidôu Hanabusa tapando disimuladamente su rostro con el libro de texto, en un intento de no ser pillado riéndose del infortunio de la pareja.

Rima se percató de ello, y gruñó suavemente, exasperada ante tal atrevimiento. Bueno, de todas maneras, siempre podía contar con Ruka para hacer perder los estribos al bipolar vampiro.

Kaname Kuran observó inmutable a la chica de ojos claros y coletas de pequeña, para nuevamente, volver a su tan entretenida lectura, "La odisea".

—Estúpido cazador —murmuró la fémina una vez se vieron en el pasillo fuera de clases. Se apoyó de la pared y cerró sus ojos, respirando de manera profunda. Era cierto que ella era aparentemente inmutable, más sin embargo poseía sus defectos, y aquel imbécil cazador asesino lograba sacarla de sus casillas rápidamente.

—Simplemente no le prestes atención —respondió el pelirrojo, posicionándose frente a la noble del otro lado del pasillo. Rima abrió sus ojos y metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su falda, buscando cierto dulce de chocolate. No lo encontró.

—Shiki —llamó. El aludido la observó atento —He dejado los Pockys en mi bolsa.

—Oh, ¿entonces? —inquirió, acercándose calmo a la vampira de ojos azules. Ella bufó ligeramente, con aquel tono de voz algo aniñado que solía utilizar, propio de su apariencia.

—No podemos comer, eso es lo que sucede.

—¿Y? ¿Tienes hambre ahora? —Senri volteó a verla, esperando una respuesta. Rima no solía beber demasiada sangre, de hecho, a veces dudaba si ella era en realidad vampira. Parecía vivir perfectamente de las tabletas de sangre y una ración enorme de Pockys al día. Más sin embargo, pareciera o no, Rima Tôya era con seguridad una vampiresa, y por ende, necesitaba sangre real de vez en cuando para mantenerse en pie.

Ante la pregunta anterior, Tôya negó y emprendió camino a la habitación de baño. Shiki le siguió en confianza. Rima entró al baño, y Senri entró con ella calmadamente. Él no se andaba con esos estereotipos de baño femenino y baño masculino; a fin de cuentas, era un retrete, una ducha y un lava manos por igual; y sabía que la rubia no se enfadaría al tenerlo cerca en esos momentos.

De todas formas, él no vería nada.

La fémina se instaló en una de las cabinas de baño cerrando la puerta, dejando al inexpresivo chico frente al espejo, observándose indiferente. Era gracioso lo que pintaban en las leyendas y las películas de ahora. "Los vampiros no se reflejan en los espejos" ¡qué mentira! Él era un vampiro, y podía apreciarse completo en el cristal.

Bueno, eso ayudaba a su raza a ocultarse mejor de los ingenuos y supersticiosos.  
Rima le bajó a la palanca y salió, sacudiendo su perfecto uniforme blanco. Los irises azules del chico recorrieron la silueta de su compañera y, por una vez más en muchísimo tiempo, reconoció lo hermosa que ella era. No era propio de él elogiarla y mucho menos susurrarle cosas románticas o, en el peor de los casos cochinadas y vulgaridades al oído, como lo había hecho Aidôu la primera vez que observó a Rima entrar por la puerta de su mansión. Él solamente se dedicaba a apreciarla en secreto, y en acompañarla a todas partes, velando su seguridad.

Era impropio de él pensar en cosas así pero, de alguna forma sentía que si la dejaba sola algo le pasaría. Porque aquella imagen lolita y aniñada que ella mostraba con semejante físico y semejante rostro, era una tentación para los hombres abusivos e insanos del mundo entero… Aunque Rima no era una gatita indefensa, de todas maneras. Sabía defenderse bastante bien y podría vencer fácilmente a una oleada de hombres; ella, siendo como era, podía pasar semanas e incluso meses sola. Pero para Senri Shiki la idea de apartarse de su compañera era imposible. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que sólo imaginarse lejos de ella le resultaba doloroso y tortuoso.

Apartó esa idea de su mente tan pronto el olor picante de la sangre inundó su nariz, sofocándolo. Se volteó rápidamente, y grande fue su alivio al observar a Rima mirando apaciblemente su muñeca, la cual sangraba considerablemente.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —preguntó algo aliviado, por leves instantes había pensado que algo peor le había sucedido. Volvió a formular la pregunta, esta vez señalando la herida que sangraba a borbones sin querer detenerse. Rima trató de limpiar la sangre con su otra mano, pero en cambio lo que hizo fue esparcirla, manchando su antes, perfecto uniforme.

Rima se quejó en voz baja, y observó exasperada y algo avergonzada a Shiki por la acción tan infantil y sin sentido que había cometido. El pelirrojo se acercó más a ella, tomando con delicadeza la muñeca con sus finos dedos. A continuación, manchó uno de sus dedos con el líquido que brotaba de la herida, llevándoselo a la boca, donde chupó lentamente hasta limpiar el sitio.

Tôya tembló ante la imagen tan apetecible frente a ella.

Los ojos del oji-azul se encendieron en llamas, luciendo aquel tono rojizo que lo distinguía como un ser despreciable y hambriento de sangre. Se acercó más a ella, cegado por el apetecible olor de vida que llenaba el aire de aquel baño el cual, ahora, por casualidades del destino se encontraba cerrado.

Shiki repitió la acción anterior, solo que esta vez, en vez de machar uno de sus dedos tiño de sangre la palma de su propia mano, lamiéndola cual animal hambriento, necesitado. Rima no pudo aguantarlo más y, presa del momento que vivía, cerró el espacio entre ella y el oji-azul, aferrándose a su cuerpo. El chico se acercó aún más a ella, no queriendo apartarse aún; no tenía hambre, eso era seguro y aún así, se comportaba de forma grotesca y poco educada, preparando a la menuda modelo para ser despojada de una cantidad considerable de sangre.

La chica de dos coletas empujó levemente a su compañero en dirección al lava manos, justo donde momentos atrás él se encontraba admirándose contra el espejo. Senri desató presuroso el lazo rojo que ataba la parte superior del uniforme, tirándolo a algún sitio del baño.

Se observaron a los ojos por momentos, y Rima pudo diferenciar en los ojos rojizos de su compañero un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar. Se sintió impotente, pero eso ya no importó cuando el joven Senri haló a ambos lados de su uniforme, abriéndolo y dejando a la vista su sostén azul.

Rima jadeó, esto era inusual en él. Las pocas veces que ambos se dedicaban a alimentarse del otro él no se comportaba de forma tan salvaje, en cambio, él siempre era sumamente conservador.

Pero esta vez no, ahora era diferente; ella pudo notarlo en la forma en que acarició su cuello.

—Rima —musitó el vampiro, aspirando el aroma de su cuello. ¿Y ahora qué?, pensó la rubia. Shiki siempre antes de morderla, pedía permiso y se cercioraba de que ella quisiese continuar.

—No tienes ni por qué preguntarlo, tonto —se quejó, mientras pasaba sus brazos por la amplia espalda del chico, acortando aún más las distancias. Senri bufó agradecido, y finalmente, penetró la carne con sus afilados colmillos. Sorbió por largo rato, aún sin estar mínimamente hambriento. Eran más que nada las enfermizas ganas de probar sangre humana una vez más las que lo impulsaron a perpetuar aquel acto que, solamente se podría asemejar con la gula, uno de los siete pecados capitales.  
La sangre se escurría por todos lados, manchando los pálidos labios del joven que se alimentaba calmo de las hendiduras. Rima sentía todo tan irreal, tan maravilloso; aquella sensación espectacular de sentirse completo, aquella sensación de supremacía que un vampiro experimentaba al ser mordido por el ser amado. Tôya tocó accidentalmente el bolsillo del pantalón del joven, en donde percibió algo inusual. Con algo de esfuerzo y tras algunos jadeos, consiguió introducir su mano en el bolsillo de donde saco nada más y nada menos, que un paquete de Pockys.

—¡Tenías Pockys! —susurró en un intento por reclamarle, pero el tener a Shiki prendado de la mandíbula a su cuello le dificultaba el habla. Senri se separó de ella.

—No me acordaba que estaban allí —alegó en su defensa, ubicando un mechón de rubio cabello tras la oreja de la chica.

—Bueno, al menos, ya podré comer con libertad —declaró Tôya, para acto seguido meterse un dulce a la boca y masticarlo. Shiki sonrió levemente, tomando un famoso Pocky él también.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Rima negó. Senri tomó el Pocky en su mano y lo manchó de sangre para llevárselo a la boca —Estos saben mejor con sangre, aún así no tengas hambre.

—Goloso…


End file.
